The Ghost Hunters
Samuel Harrison was quite the adventurer when he was younger, always finding cool places to hang out with his friends. When he heard of ghosts and haunted places, he couldn't get the thought of them out of his head. He formed a small group of ghost hunters with his friends Alexa and Douglas. However, one night they discover something....something really bad. Plot The camera shook while whoever was holding it tried to see if it was working. "Is it recording?" A rather young, male voice asked. "The red lights on, then it is." Replied a young female. Suddenly a sixteen year old boys face appeared, a toothy smile on his face. "Hi there! I'm Sam!" Then the camera moved and showed a seventeen year old girl with shoulder length brown hair. "That's Alexa." And the it shifted again, showing a fifteen year old boy with hair covering his eyes and hands in his pockets. "And that's Doug!" Doug waved shyly before the camera was "And today, we've decided to go to one of the most "haunted" locations near our hometown." The camera started to shake, signaling that Sam was moving. The camera was tilted at an angle, showing the foliage that surrounded the path that they were taking. "How'd you guys manage to convince your parents to let you camp out?" Doug asked, stepping over a log. Alexa brushed some hair out of her face before saying, "I just asked if I could hang out at Lucy's house." Sam's voice rang out into the camera's recorders. "I told my dad I just wanted to camp out alone. His response was some big speech about how his little boy was growing up into a man..." Doug laughed and Alexa let out a small giggle. "Ah! We're here!" Suddenly a massive, decrepit mansion came into view, paint peeling and windows broken out. "Um...this place looks like crap." Doug said bluntly. "Agreed." Alexa said. "But I heard this place was haunted!" Sam defended, turning to his partners. Doug raised his hands. "Alright, alright. We'll ignore the risk of getting crushed in a crumbling building to satisfy Sam's odd obsession with wanting to find a ghost." Alexa laughed, while Sam gave his friend the evil eye. The camera started to shake again as they moved toward the entrance, and rocked a great deal when they went up the steps. "So who goes first?" Alexa asked, hugging herself. Sam grinned and bowed, pointing to the door. "Ladies first." A punch to the face made Sam shut up. He opened the door and took a few tentative steps inside, trying to tell if the floor was stable. "Alright guys it's good." The camera soon showed a large interior, with two sets up steps leading up to a balcony and two hallways which probably led to some rooms. Three doors were seen, one in between the steps, and the other two being opposites of each other on the seperate walls to their left and right. "Okay guys, say hello to our temporary new home." Sam said, he voice echoing due to the emptiness of the room. Sam leaned down and placed his pack on the ground along with the camera, which just had a floor shot along with one of the doors in the scene. "Alright, let's go take a look around before we settle down." Sam said, moving toward the door that's in the shot. "Sounds like a plan." Alexa said, moving after him. Doug seemed to hesitate before jogging after them, closing the door behind him. The camera sat there for about half an hour, pointing at the door. Suddenly one of the banisters, which were covered in dust, suddenly lost all of the dust as if someone was walking down the stairs with their hand on it. Then the carpet that was place seemed to crease downward before the camera was suddenly lifted, seemed to be examined, and placed back down on Sam's back pack. Only until later when he reviewed the footage would he catch that. Category:III Cypher III Creations